Murmure et serment
by Novalie
Summary: Song-fic. Dans un village, un drame se joue pour deux amoureux.


**Murmure et serment**

_Le village est muet  
On pleure deux amoureux  
La brise me parle d'eux  
Délivrant ses secrets_

Les cris de douleurs avaient longtemps brisé le silence qui plainaient sur le village. Dans la petite chaumière, le médecin travaillait depuis trente heure. Le travaille n'allait pas bien et le médecin savait qu'il allait finir par les perdre tous les deux. Mais il n'avait pas tous les moyens qu'il aurait pu avoir dans un hôpital. Il était dans un petit village perdu, dans le sud de l'Espagne. Un village où personne ne connaissait réellement les trois personnes qui vivaient dans cette petite chaumière. Seul le médecin savait qui ils étaient et pourquoi ils étaient ici tous les trois.

_  
Elle disait soit patient  
Il faut que tu comprennes  
Regarde la lune pleine  
Je peux en faire autant  
_

_J'attendrai patiemment  
En attisant le feu  
Jamais tu n'auras froid  
Ma belle j'en fait le vœu  
_

Le médecin n'avait jamais vu un couple être si amoureux. Il était si beau et si jeune tous les deux. Comment pouvait-ils avoir de si grande responsabilité si jeune? Ils devaient avoir à peine 17 ans tous les deux et déjà une nouvelle vie allait venir ce joindre à eux. Le médecin les avait suivit depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le village. Les villageois avaient commencé par ne pas apprécier l'arrivée de ses trois drôles d'étrangers. Et maintenant, après sept mois dans le village, tout le monde les aimait.

_  
Murmure et serment  
Dans le bleu firmament _

Le tout premier amour  
Refait le monde à deux  
Il respire des étoiles  
Et brille comme un aveu

Le médecin se rappelait de son premier amour. Le premier amour était toujours le plus beau, mais le sien n'avait jamais été aussi beau qu'eux deux. Les voir brisés les règles qui régissaient le monde était beau à voir. Les voir parlé d'un avenir dans un monde qui ne serait pas en guerre. Mais pourrait-il seulement le voir ce monde? Il y avait tellement de sang… Rien n'était normal. Personne ne pouvait l'aider et il était en train de les perdre.

_  
Elle était fleur fébrile  
Tombée dans le ruisseau  
Il s'enfuit en forêt  
La rejoindre aussitôt_

Il avait tout fait, mais il n'avait pu le sauver. Le cri de l'enfant résonna dans la petite chaumière. Le père courut dans la chambre aussitôt qu'il entendit ce cri. Mais à peine dans la chambre, il sut que quelques choses n'allaient pas. Le médecin le regardait avec un regard plein de larmes. De plus, l'enfant était dans ses bras et pas dans ceux de son amour. Amour qui ne bougeait pas dans le lit. Sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas.

« Draco, j'ai tout fait, mais je n'ai pas pu le sauver… » commença le médecin.

Draco Malfoy le regarda les yeux vide. Les paroles n'arrivaient pas à pénétrer son esprit. C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas être mort. Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir et de le laisser seul. Draco s'approcha doucement du lit. Il passa ses doigts sur la joue qui refroidissait déjà.

« Harry savait que c'était dangereux de donner naissance à votre enfant… Il n'a rien voulu entendre quand je lui ai dit qu'il devrait mieux avorter. »

Hermione Granger entra dans la chambre. Quand elle vit le corps de son meilleur ami sans vie sur le lit, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle s'approcha de Draco et lui mit sur l'épaule. Le serpentard donna un coup pour se libérer de sa prise et tomba sur le lit en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

_On trouva dans sa lettre_

_L'éclair et la tempête_

_Un arbre foudroyé_

_Et un grand désespéré_

Hermione s'en voulait de me pas l'avoir vu venir. Elle aurait dû savoir que Draco n'aurait pu voir que la vie pouvait continuer sans Harry. Devant elle se dressait une pierre tombale où les noms d'Harry et Draco étaient ensemble pour l'éternité. Le village au complet était venu assister à leur enterrement. Dernier témoignage de l'amour qu'il avait pour ses deux étrangers.

_  
Murmure et serment  
Dans le bleu des tourments _

C'est Roméo et Juliette  
À des années lumières  
Et le temps qui s'arrête  
Tout près d'une frontière

Dans le berceau, la petite fillette ouvrait les yeux pour voir le monde qui l'entourait. Lily Malfoy ne connaîtrait jamais ses parents. Ses parents qui s'aimaient d'un amour que l'on croyait impossible. Un amour que personne ne croyait. Un amour qui l'avait crée, elle, pure petite merveille. Hermione la prit dans ses bras et fit la promesse aux étoiles qu'étaient devenus ses deux parents qu'elle en prendrait soin. Hermione leur promis qu'elle saurait qui était ses parents et de l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un pour l'autre. Ses parents qui s'aimaient tellement, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre.

_  
Le village est muet  
On pleure deux amoureux  
Il arrive que la nuit  
La brise me parle d'eux _

Murmure et serment  
Dans le bleu firmament  
Murmure et serment  
Dans le bleu des tourments

-OoOoO-

Alors voilà, c'était ma première song-fic. La chanson est Murmure et serment qui est chanté par Luce Dufault, elle a été écrite par Richard Séguin. En passant, l'histoire de cette chanson est vraie. Deux adolescents d'environ 17 ans ont eu un enfant. La jeune fille est morte en accouchant, son amoureux est allé se tuer quelques heures plus tard. Je ne sais pas pour l'enfant, mais moi je l'ai laissé en vie… J'espère qu'elle vous a plu…. Je suis en train de complètement noyer mon clavier…

Il se pourrait qu'il y a une suite, mais elle ne viendra pas avant que j'ai terminé d'écrire Ma Seconde Vie. Je n'ai pas le temps de me consacrer à plus d'une histoire à la fois, mais cette song-fic est venu me hanter quand j'ai entendu la chanson hier. Incapable d'écrire autre chose, alors la voici! Je serais heureuse d'avoir vos commentaires.

Novalie


End file.
